


Seasons

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Relationships: Masato Hijirikawa / Camus, Ren Jinguji / Ranmaru Kurosaki / Tokiya Ichinose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Seasons

Very few people knew the truth behind the seasons. 

In truth, the seasons were not _controlled_ by gods, but rather, the seasons _were_ gods. 

There were four of them. 

Winter, though to the other seasons he was known as Camus, was a more standoffish character. He truly cared for the other seasons, but he wasn’t one to show it. He would do his job, and get along with the others in a minimal type of way. Winters tended to be very cold, and consistently so. The Winter and Summer god did not tend to get along.

Summer, known as Ranmaru to the other seasons, got along much better with Spring and Autumn- sharing the distaste for Winter that Winter held for him. Summers were rarely consistent, often switching between warm and comfortable in his calm moments and burning when his temper would flare. 

Spring, or Tokiya, normally ran just a bit colder. He would melt away Winter’s snow, but jackets would stay on. He wasn’t the most liked among the people, at first. Over time he’d slowly warm, though it often helped to be surrounded by Summer and Autumn. Out of all of the seasons, he was closest to Winter- understanding his tendency to seclude himself. 

Autumn’s true name was Ren. Autumn often stayed warmer, perhaps a bit more than it should. People certainly seemed to like Autumn, and Ren got along well with the seasons. 

Truthfully, they hadn’t gotten along very well at first. Each season would go on too long, or not long enough. Tokiya’s season often froze over, and Ranmaru’s was downright painful. Winter never really came. And then Ren had set his foot down and figured something out. 

After some time, they actually had settled on an… _interesting_ solution to a harmonious relationship. 

“Watch them.” Ren’s voice is quiet, his hand reaching out to Tokiya’s arm, another landing on Ranmaru’s shoulder. He looks over at Camus, to make sure his attention had been caught, too. It had, though barely. 

Ren was showing them a pair of humans, embracing each other. Ren’s grip was a bit tight, revealing his excitement at the thoughts in his head. 

“And?” Ranmaru would look away, raising an eyebrow at Ren. 

Ren would smile, and it’s a soft smile. “They’re a couple.”

“Two people. Yeah.” Ranmaru blinks, not quite looking annoyed, but almost. 

“It’s when two people enter into a deeper relationship with each other than with the other people in their life. Actions like that are meant to show fondness, and care. They use close communication and actions to help and support each other.”

“It’s interesting. By why bring this up?” Tokiya’s eyebrows would furrow, turning now to look at Ren. 

“We should try it. Maybe that’s what we’re missing. Maybe this could help us all get our seasons in sync.”

“There’s four of us.” Ranmaru would say flatly. 

“We could work around it. It’s… rare, but I’ve seen it happen.” 

Out of the four of them, Ren was the only one that really had much interest in the people. Tokiya found his own entertainment in his isolation, and Camus found comfort in the same. Ranmaru spent quite a lot of time sleeping. They had the same things the humans below them had- though their items would be considered luxurious to them. Just because the four men knew of their items, three of them had very little idea of their interactions. 

“I’m not interested.” Camus would say dismissively, turning to leave. “Should you come up with a schedule, feel free to tune me in- but I don’t need to spend any more time with you than I already do.” 

Which wasn’t very much. No one says that aloud. 

Ren’s face would fall, just a bit. Tokiya would realize that Ren really did think this could work. 

It would be Ren’s sad expression that would spur Tokiya’s answer. “I’m willing to try.” He’d say quietly. 

Ranmaru’s answer would come from the anger that had come from Camus’ flat dismissal to Ren. “Guess it can’t hurt.” 

Ren’s soft smile returns. There’s still some sadness in the look in his eyes, but he’s obviously genuinely happy that Ranmaru and Tokiya are going along with it. 

Ren would pay much closer attention to the humans. At the moment- it was his season. It was often Autumn, because Ranmaru, Tokiya and even Camus could admit that things were much steadier with Ren. When the seasons relied so heavily on the gods’ emotions, it often would go sour very quickly. 

Ranmaru was angry. Camus was cold. Tokiya was negative. 

Ren, however, was often warm. His season was much more comfortable than any of the other three. 

It was interesting, when Ren would learn more and would bring it into their newly formed relationship. 

Like a few days after Ranmaru and Tokiya had agreed to give it a shot, when Ren would have come to each of them separately to embrace them, in the way they had seen from the first couple. 

Tokiya would have looked up from the scroll he had been reading would Ren would approach him, and Tokiya’s eyebrows would have furrowed. 

“Would you stand up for a moment, Tokiya?” Ren would smile at Tokiya, so Tokiya would stand. He’d tense as Ren would wrap his arms around his torso, incredibly confused. Ren’s grip was comfortingly tight- but it wasn’t something Tokiya had ever experienced. Tokiya wasn’t familiar with anything that wasn’t just a casual touch- a brush of the arm or a tap on the shoulder. Ren had none of this hesitation. Tokiya wonders how long Ren has wanted to try this. “If you don’t like it, I’ll let go. But if you do, you should wrap your arms around me.”

Tokiya would pause, considering. He’d slowly wrap his arms around Ren’s neck, their chests pressed together. It’s an awkward feeling, but Tokiya wouldn’t say he disliked it. He thinks he could feel Ren’s excited smile. 

They would stay there for quite some time, neither releasing the other. At first, Tokiya is awkward. Eventually, he’d set his head against Ren’s shoulder, and he’d close his eyes. His breathing would even out, and Ren’s chin would rest lightly on the top of Tokiya’s head. It would turn comfortable.

When Tokiya would speak, he’d speak softly. “I think I like this.”

“I do too.” Ren would agree, keeping his voice soft as well. 

Ranmaru had been taken off guard when Ren had walked up and wrapped his arms around him. Ren had taken a different position in this hug- the one that Tokiya had taken. Ren would find that he liked it this way, too. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ranmaru doesn’t sound angry- just confused. 

Ren would tell Ranmaru the same thing that he told Tokiya. “If you don’t like it, I’ll let go. But if you do, wrap your arms around me.”

Ranmaru would, very confused, listen to Ren, wrapping his hands around Ran’s waist. Ren would move a bit closer, pressing himself against Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s arms tighten around Ren’s waist. 

“This is weird.” Ranmaru would mumble. 

“Good weird, or bad?” 

“Fuck, Ren, I don’t know.” Ranmaru would sigh. “I don’t hate it.” He’d finally settle on. 

“That’s something.” Ren would smile, just a bit. “If you don’t like physical affection, I hear that not everyone does. That’s fine if you don’t.”

“I really have no clue, Ren.” Ranmaru huffs a bit, but he’s being honest. “I’m not like… super uncomfortable. But it’s weird.”

Ren would nod. Ranmaru would eventually let his arms drop, and Ren would take the hint to let go- but it would have been a minute or two in, and he doesn’t seem uncomfortable. 

Ren would slowly start initiating it more- and it would actually eventually get to the point where Tokiya would have approached Ranmaru. 

Tokiya didn’t understand his own feelings- he didn’t think Ranmaru understood his, and he wasn’t even sure that Ren really understood. But Tokiya had learned that Ren’s hugs were something that he enjoyed, especially on days where he was feeling especially negative, or snappish. 

But Ren was down people watching, and Tokiya found himself craving Ren’s embrace. He’d clear his throat softly, to get Ranmaru’s attention. “Ranmaru-” Tokiya would start, almost formally. Ren had ensured that the three of them were spending more time together, but this situation had never really been brought up. Ren made it clear that he wanted all three of them to rely on each other, but at this point it was clear that Tokiya and Ranmaru were mostly relying on Ren, and not much of each other. “What do you think of the hugs Ren often gives?”

Ranmaru would blink, and then he’d squint at Tokiya, and his face would relax, and he’d chuckle. “Are you askin’ for a hug, Tokiya?”

Tokiya would rub the back of his neck, clearing his throat again. His cheeks are tinted red. “Perhaps.”

Ranmaru would hold an arm up, “C’mere.”

Tokiya would move forward, and Ranmaru’s arm wraps around him. Ranmaru’s hug is different than Ren’s- it’s much firmer, tighter. Protective, almost. Tokiya’s is different, too. It’s a bit more unsure- though it doesn’t take him very long to relax into Ranmaru’s grip, and they stand there for a few moments in the embrace. 

“So I take it you like this whole huggin’ thing.” Ranmaru’s statement is a borderline question. 

“Sometimes.” Tokiya would agree. “I find it to be comforting. It can help lessen a sour mood.”

Ranmaru would make a noise. “Huh.”

“What about you? You seemed… willing.” 

“I’ve come around.” Ranmaru would give. “I can tell Ren likes it.”

Tokiya would smile. It’s a soft smile, his bad mood all but forgotten. “I… admit that I only agreed to this because Ren looked so… sad. He seemed upset that Camus denied him. But I think I’m glad I agreed.”

“Y’know- I think I am too.” Ranmaru would say, his voice a bit quiet. 

Tokiya’s smile would stay. 

The next thing that Ren would introduce would be with both of them. His eyes would be bright with excitement as he brings up his findings. 

“I think we should use nicknames.” Ren would say, a bright smile on his face. It would make even Ranmaru’s expression soft. Ren wasn’t an unhappy person, but this was different. His level of enthusiasm was endearing. 

“I take it that’s what they do down there?” Ranmaru would raise an eyebrow, and Ren would nod. Ranmaru would shrug. 

Ren looks at Tokiya for a second, thinking, and then at Ran. 

“‘Ve you got ‘em?” Ranmaru would ask him, and Ren would nod again, giving an almost sheepish smile. 

“It seems like nicknames are usually a shortened version of a name. So I was thinking Toki and Ran.” Ren says the names slowly, as he if were savoring the syllables. 

Tokiya would blink, and Ranmaru’s eyebrow wouldn’t lower. 

“Huh.” Ranmaru would grunt. 

“What do you think?” Ren would ask, looking into Ranmaru’s eyes for a second before turning to look at Tokiya. Tokiya would nod. 

“I’m fine with it.”

Ranmaru would grunt, an agreeing noise. “What about you? Not really a way to shorten Ren.” Ranmaru would say, a bit gruffly. 

“There are other nicknames, too. Pet names, I believe I’ve heard them be called. They’re endearment terms- things like darling, or honey, or baby.”

Tokiya would hum, interested. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows furrow. “Baby? Like a kid?” 

“I don’t think that’s how they mean it.” But Ren’s eyes do look amused. 

“Darling, hmm? I like that.” Tokiya mumbles. “I’ll try to remember to use it.”

Ren would smile softly at Tokiya. 

Tokiya liked watching Ranmaru’s reaction, however, a few hours later when Ren’s hand would have brushed over Ranmaru’s arm as he’d reach across to grab something, “Excuse me, Ran.” 

Ranmaru would’ve blinked for a second, and Tokiya thinks he sees Ranmaru get _flustered_ as he’d mumble something and get out of Ren’s way. 

Maybe it was a little on purpose later on when Tokiya gestures towards an item, getting Ranmaru’s attention. “Could you pass that over to me, Ran?”

Ranmaru had already been reaching for Tokiya’s requested object when his hand would still, and Tokiya thinks that he can see Ranmaru’s pale skin flush just a bit darker shade of red. 

Blushing, Tokiya believes that it’s called. 

Tokiya would never admit it, but he had begun to pay more attention to humans. Especially in the romantic senses. He couldn’t lie- the more he watched, the more intimacy he felt himself craving. He’d watch them interact with each other and he’d wonder what it would be like to do those things with Ren, or with Ranmaru. 

It’s how he recognized how reactive Ranmaru was. He believed that Ranmaru may have begun developing feelings for Tokiya and Ren. 

Tokiya would have to admit that he’s happy to know that. 

Even Tokiya would have to admit that he did ask for his own moment of being flustered when he teased Ranmaru. Because Ranmaru would pass him, sometime the next day, and his hand would trail just across Tokiya’s shoulder blades. “We’re eatin’ soon, Toki.”

Ranmaru would keep watching, but Tokiya could feel his ears burn red, and could still feel Ranmaru’s touch across his back. It would be Ren that would walk in to Tokiya’s expression, and he’d grin widely, almost cooing at Tokiya as he’d walk forward, wrapping his arms around him. “That’s a cute expression, Toki.”

Tokiya would let out a sound that’s almost a groan as he’d drop his head against Ren’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around Ren in return. “I swear, you’re both trying to kill me, _darling._ ”

Ren would give a soft chuckle, and his voice is almost a purr. “I like that. I think I could get used to it.”

The next step is a proximity step. They all share a general area- they basically live in a lavish house, each man having his own wing of it. Ren would approach them in the common room. 

Casual touches had come more often. They had slowly gone from hugging to something more akin to cuddling. Right now, Ranmaru is lying on the couch, his head in Ren’s lap and his eyes closed. Tokiya is leaning into Ren’s side, his legs tucked beneath him. Tokiya has a scroll in one hand, his other petting through Ranmaru’s hair. One of Ren’s hands rest on Ranmaru’s shoulder, and the other arm lays across Tokiya’s shoulder. 

“There’s another interesting thing the humans do when they’ve been together for some time.” Ren would bring up casually. Tokiya isn’t fooled. He knows that Ren must have been thinking about this for some time now. “They share a room, and a bed.”

“Are you askin’ us to share a bed, Ren?”

“Yes.” 

Tokiya would think it over. “Are any of our beds big enough?” 

“We could check.” Ren would grin. Tokiya takes it to mean that Ren’s implying they do more than just glance at the beds. 

“Only if I get to take a nap in whatever bed we decide on.” Ranmaru mutters. Tokiya would let out a light laugh. 

“I think that sounds like a deal.” Tokiya would nod.

So that’s what they would do. They’d start with Ren’s room, but Tokiya thinks that Ren’s bed is smaller than his own. Ranmaru would lie down on the bed anyways, and Ren would grin at Tokiya before moving to lie next to Ranmaru. There’s hardly enough room for both of them. Ranmaru’s arms are bent over his head, and Ren’s head is on Ranmaru’s arm as a pillow. Ranmaru already looks dangerously close to falling asleep. 

“I think it’s too small.” Tokiya says, amused. 

“We have to try. Come on, baby.” Ren would hold an arm out. Tokiya’s face burns a light pink, though he’s more used to Ren’s nicknames at this point. He’d walk forward, and when he gets close enough, Ren’s arm wraps around Tokiya and pulls him onto the bed. Tokiya barely catches himself, one hand right above Ren’s shoulder and the other under Ranmaru’s armpit. His upper half is mostly on Ranmaru, and his lower half is on Ren. 

“We’re never getting up, now.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Better get comfortable.” Ranmaru opens one eye, and he moves his hand, managing to knock Tokiya off balance so that Tokiya’s completely on Ranmaru now. 

“This can’t possibly be comfortable for you.” Tokiya huffs, though it’s still very amused. 

“‘M fine. Pretty tired.” 

“You’re warm.” Ren’s hand lands on Tokiya’s lower back. Unbelievably, even Ren is starting to look a bit sleepy. 

Tokiya was a bit worried, lying on top of them, but he couldn’t deny the fact that Ranmaru _was_ comfortable. 

“We can keep bed searchin’ after a nap.” Ranmaru yawns, and his arms wraps over Tokiya’s back. 

Ren would hum in agreement, and even Tokiya can feel their sleepiness begin to affect him. He would sigh, moving his head to rest more comfortably against Ranmaru’s chest and he’d close his eyes. 

They’d sleep for quite some time, and surprisingly, Ranmaru would have been the first one up. He’d just stay still as Tokiya, and then Ren, awakens. Tokiya has to get some help to get off of them, which means that they lay there for longer than they probably should. 

When they finally pull themselves off of Ren’s bed, they decide to check Ranmaru’s next. When they get into his room, Tokiya and Ren both have to take a second to take it in. It’s definitely messy, with clothes strewn across the floor, but the bed is just a bit bigger than Ren’s. Ranmaru lays down on his stomach, the first on the bed once again, which would put a soft smile on Tokiya’s face. Ren would lie down next, and Tokiya would take a few steps forward. 

“We can’t take a nap in every bed.” Tokiya’s voice is almost scolding, but it’s only half serious. The scolding part, of course. He was entirely serious about not napping in every bed. 

“We’ve taken our nap. We just need to see what’s the most comfortable.” Ren assures. 

“I don’t see why we can’t take three naps.” Ranmaru mutters. Tokiya would chuckle, rolling his eyes, but he’d climb into the bed. 

Tokiya and Ren would both have to lie on their sides, but they’d at least all fit on the _bed._ Tokiya wasn’t lying on top of them this time. Ren would get out of the bed, and Tokiya would follow, and Ranmaru would groan but he’d push himself up. 

The last room to visit was Tokiya’s. Ren would chuckle when he looks at Tokiya’s bed. 

Tokiya’s bed was the biggest of all of theirs, but there wasn’t much room. There was barely enough room for even Tokiya to lie down. The rest of the bed was covered in reading material. 

“Do you ever sleep?” Ranmaru asks almost incredulously, looking at Tokiya. 

“I manage. I just… like reading. Let me just-” Tokiya begins to start clearing off his bed, and Ren helps him after seeing where Tokiya’s putting the materials. Tokiya’s room is otherwise fairly neat. 

When the bed is cleared off, Ranmaru’s the first one on it again. Ren insists that Tokiya get on the bed next, and when he does, Ranmaru’s arm wraps around Tokiya, pulling him close. Ren climbs in behind Tokiya. 

“Everyone comfortable?” Ranmaru mumbles. 

“Yes.” Tokiya nods. 

“Extremely.” Ren sounds happy. 

“Perfect. Time for another nap.” Ranmaru mumbles, and Tokiya, who is facing Ranmaru, watches his eyes close. 

Tokiya snorts, but he lets it slide. 

Ren seems to let it slide, too. Tokiya doesn’t sleep, and he isn’t entirely sure if Ren does, but he’s comfortable just lying there. 

The seasons have gotten better. 

They’ve divided up the times into quarters. Ren had told all three of them about the year that the humans had decided on- so they all got one-fourth of the year. It would start with Tokiya, and then he’d pass it to Ranmaru, who would pass it to Ren and then it would land on Camus. 

This would work for years. The springs were the warmest they had ever been. 

Tokiya was happier than he had been in a long time. Ranmaru would have been relaxing against the couch, and seemingly out of nowhere he would’ve muttered, “Damn.”

Tokiya would have blinked, looking at Ranmaru confused. 

“‘S a good thing.” Ranmaru would reassure. “It’s… really fuckin’ nice out. Warm. I like it.” 

Ren would speak up at this with a happy smile. “The people seem to like it, too, Toki. It’s the warmest it’s … ever been, I think.”

Tokiya would blink. “Really?”

“It must be your mood.” Ren would say. He’d lean over to squeeze Tokiya’s hand. “It must mean you’re in a good one.”

Tokiya would give a smile. “Then I suppose that’s a good thing.” 

Ranmaru would grunt in agreement. “We’re gonna have enough cold with winter. I like a warm spring.” 

“Or a hot one.” Ren would shoot Tokiya a wink, and Tokiya would give Ren a long look, before he’d have to look away, feeling his face heat up. 

“What was that, Ren?”

“I was flirting. I think I was pretty smooth.” Ren’s grin shows that he’s proud of himself. 

Ranmaru would laugh, an almost howling laughter. 

All of them had gotten a bit more familiar with people and the way their relationships progressed. Tokiya’s face would turn a brighter shade of red. Ren’s arms would wrap around Tokiya, and Ren nuzzles into Tokiya’s neck. “That was… cheesy, Ren.” 

Ren’s grin stays wide, and Ranmaru has just started to calm down from his laughing fit. Tokiya can’t lie- he liked the sound of Ranmaru’s laughter. 

Tokiya would relax, Ren’s head lying against his shoulder. “Well, I certainly feel better this year than I have in any years prior.” Tokiya’s voice softens. “Thanks to you both.”

Ren’s grin turns into a soft smile. “I’m glad. I think this worked well.” 

Ranmaru would grunt in agreement. His expression seems softer as well. 

And then would come a day that would be bitter cold. Tokiya wouldn’t be in his own room, because it wasn’t only his room anymore, now that he shared it with Ren and Ranmaru. Not that it mattered, because as soon as Ren had caught the weather, he had gone to find Tokiya. 

“Toki, baby, what’s wrong?” Ren’s arms would wrap around Tokiya from behind. Tokiya was in an incredibly sour mood. 

Tokiya’s jaw would set. “I’m sorry. The hugs aren’t doing it for me today.” It was true. Ren’s arms were around him, but he felt no better.

“Then can I try something else?” Ren’s voice is surprisingly quiet, but it’s very smooth and serious. 

Tokiya would pause, frowning, mostly because he isn’t sure what Ren is going to pull next. “I suppose.” Tokiya didn’t _want_ to be upset. If Ren could make him feel better, he’d take it. 

“Face me, honey.” Ren would release him, and Tokiya would turn. One hand would return to Tokiya’s waist, and the other would land on Tokiya’s cheek. “I’m not fully sure how to do this.” Ren would admit. “I’ve only seen it. But I know that the meaning behind it is a gesture of care and love.” Ren’s voice is so gentle. Tokiya watches him quietly. He knew that love was serious, but if Ren were to ask Tokiya if Tokiya loved Ren? Tokiya would say yes. Ren would lean forward, and he would press his lips to Tokiya’s. It’s a soft, if a bit awkward gesture. Neither Ren nor Tokiya truly knew exactly how to proceed, but eventually their lips would move together. There are a few close calls, Tokiya can tell, where their teeth almost clink together, but Ren’s being too careful to let that happen. The pressure is light but reassuring, and Tokiya can feel his heart flutter. 

Ren would pull back with such a gentle, happy smile. “It’s warmer.” He comments, his voice so soft. “I’m glad that you liked it.”

“It was-” Tokiya smiles weakly, but it’s a true, genuine smile. “Intense. I’m… glad you shared that with me, Ren.”

“There’s one last thing.” Ren would say, his voice just as gentle as before. His hand still rests on Tokiya’s cheek. “According to the humans, there seems to be an understanding that nothing is stronger than love. So, from the bottom of my heart, I would like to tell you that I love you, Toki.”

It’s Tokiya this time that carefully leans forward, cautiously pressing his lips to Ren’s in the same manner Ren had just done to him. The weather around them was beautiful. When he pulls back, he’d smile, a warm glow in his dark eyes. “I love you, too.”

The fun part was returning to the room after that, to show Ranmaru the new tricks they had learned. 

“Ran-” Ren’s voice is almost a purr when they enter the room. Ranmaru would raise an eyebrow, though he would glance at Tokiya. After all- the weather had just changed rather severely. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Can I, Ren?” Tokiya would ask, glancing at Ren. Ren would smile. 

“Of course.” 

Ranmaru is watching both of them with an almost wary expression. 

“I have something I’d like to show you. My explanation may not be as… elegant or accurate as Ren’s- but this action is something that the humans do to express fondness and… love. Love is supposedly one of the strongest beliefs held by the humans, and I whole heartedly feel confident in saying that I love you, Ran.” Tokiya would give an almost nervous smile. Ranmaru would blink, his eyes just a bit too wide, and then Tokiya would set his hand on Ranmaru’s cheek, just as Ren did to him, and he’d carefully lean forward to press his lips against Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru stills at first, his eyes open and confused, watching Tokiya. Tokiya pulls away, not wanting to make Ranmaru uncomfortable, but he pulls away just as Ranmaru understands how to respond. Ranmaru catches Tokiya as he pulls away, catching Tokiya into another kiss, responding this time. 

Ranmaru stays pressed against Tokiya until he _has_ to pull away, both of them breathing heavier. “Shit.” Ranmaru mumbles. Tokiya likes his expression. His multi-colored eyes look bright, and his grin looks almost wild. Tokiya can hardly catch his breath. “I don’t really get this love thing-” He’d admit. “But I definitely feel somethin’ for you.” Ranmaru’s eyes move to Ren, and his voice is serious, but there’s still a crooked smile on Ranmaru’s face. “You too, babe.” 

Ren’s face flushes red, but there’s an undeniably happy look on it. Ren walks forward, and one of Ranmaru’s hands moves to Ren’s waist. His other hand is on Tokiya’s. Ren’s hand runs through Ranmaru’s hair. “Good. Because I certainly feel strongly for you, too.” 

“C’mere.” Ranmaru mumbles, his chin tilted up just slightly. Ren’s already beginning to lower himself to meet Ranmaru’s lips. It was a new experience for all of them, but they were all taking to it quickly. 

That was a comfortable spring. 

The summer would stay nice, too. There were flare ups- particularly when Ranmaru would run into Camus, but for the most part it was just a bit hotter than spring. Ranmaru slept through a lot of it. 

Tokiya understood, and Ren did, too. Controlling the weather wasn’t an easy task. Tokiya had gotten a bit snappish sometimes from the stress on his body during the spring, and Ranmaru dealt with his by sleeping it off- but when Ranmaru was asleep, the weather stayed consistent through his naps. That particular summer, however, Ranmaru did not often sleep alone. 

Without their season going on, Tokiya, Ren and Camus had few obligations, instead being forced to find things to occupy their time, which was often climbing into bed with Ranmaru when he'd lie down. Ranmaru seemed to enjoy it. 

Summer would go even smoother than Spring, but no where near as smooth as Autumn. 

Ren already was used to controlling the weather, and even with the break, it still didn't take the same toll on him as it did with Ranmaru and Tokiya. Ren was very physical during his season, often coming up behind Ranmaru to wrap his arms around his waist, or not being able to pass Tokiya without _some_ type of kiss, on the forehead, or cheek. If he had more time he'd give Tokiya a full kiss. 

Ren would give a cheeky grin every time. "I'm just keeping myself charged up to keep the weather nice."

For as much as Tokiya shook his head and Ranmaru rolled his eyes, all of them knew that no one minded. 

The winter wasn't as cold this year, either, which was a surprise to all three men. 

"Well, he must have found something to keep him happy." Ren would comment. 

"I'm glad." Tokiya would nod. 

Ranmaru wouldn't give his opinion on this one. 

It would go well for years. All four seasons blended together well, keeping themselves and the people below comfortable. 

Ren, Ranmaru and Tokiya kept furthering their relationship, the more they'd learn from the humans below them. 

The first time they really slept together was an experience that Tokiya can't remember without his face burning red and the feeling of laughter bubbling in his chest. 

If they hadn't known how to kiss, they really had no idea how to start going further. 

But they eventually figured it out. It was a good thing they started experimenting during Winter, because who knows what the weather would have done. 

Their communication was the best it had ever been, and they had even gotten Camus to speak more. Ren was the first to notice how much time Camus spent down with the humans, but Camus seemed to be trying to be discreet, so Ren never mentioned it. 

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Camus was in a relationship with a human named Masato. 

Ren wasn't familiar with the rules regarding that, but he personally didn't mind. If it didn't keep Camus from doing his job, why would Ren mind if Camus was happy?

The other Gods, particularly one of a higher status than the four of them, had stopped by. 

He was the God in charge of the sun- the moon God was a sweet, patient person. The sun God was the opposite. A total asshole. 

"I've just come by to remind you of the new rule that's been made." He doesn't bother pretending to sound friendly. "You're not allowed to mess with the people down there. No relationships, dating, or sex with them. You can't interfere in their lives. Punishment is death." He'd smile. 

The air would turn stale, a bit cold. Right now it was Spring. Tokiya just didn't like the way that the sun God spoke to them. The sun God would give another cruel smile, "Just thought I'd let you know, since you're never in on the loop. But I can tell when I'm not wanted." He'd wave, the finger wiggle kind, and he'd finally turn to leave. 

Even a few minutes was too long. 

Ren grabs Tokiya's hand, but it doesn't help. Tokiya can tell he isn't the only one that's angry. Ranmaru's face is set in a hard line and Camus' face is closed off. Ren went to Tokiya because Tokiya's mood is the most obvious. 

"It takes a lot to kill a God." Ren says quietly, his voice disattached. Ren wasn't unaffected either. He doesn't look at Camus. No one does, but they all know who the warning was for. 

The rest of the day is cold. Tokiya is off, distant. The warning had unsettled him- especially because it was a rule that he knew Camus must be breaking. He was scared for Camus. A wind would pick up, A to the bone bitter type of wind. 

Tokiya would try to read, but his focus was nonexistent, and the wind would begin to get faster the more and more frustrated he would get until Ren would take the material from him, setting it down. Ren's hand would settle on Tokiya's cheek, and Ren is frowning just a bit. 

"I don't think any of us took it… well. But you seem to be taking this warning especially hard." Ren's thumb strokes over Tokiya's cheek. The weather wouldn't change at all. "Why is that?" 

Tokiya rarely felt the need to keep anything from Ren or Ranmaru. Ren had stressed at the beginning that relationships were built off of trust and communication, so Tokiya was not a stranger to it, not did he feel overly hesitant, as he had before the relationship. "To be punished because you care for someone- to disregard happiness of God or human… it seems cruel. Camus was happy, Ren, and I care about him. Not… in the way I care for you and Ranmaru, but I care nonetheless."

Ren would sigh, and he'd lean down and press his lips to Tokiya's forehead. "I know. I hate it as much as you, darling. Camus doesn't deserve it. But we’ll just… be careful. And we’ll watch out for him.”

Tokiya would nod, growing silent. Ren would move, straddling Tokiya’s lap, both hands on the side of Tokiya’s face. “Can I try to make you feel better, baby?” Ren’s thumbs would run across Tokiya’s cheekbones. Tokiya gives a small, dry, humorless smile. 

“You can try. But I’m afraid that I’m feeling rather miserable right now.” Tokiya’s smile, should you be able to call it that, would drop again. Even with Ren’s proximity, the wind is still howling and bitter, the temperature still freezing. It may as well have been Winter. 

Ren would lean forward to press his lips to Tokiya’s, so gentle, but something would have changed inside Tokiya, and Tokiya’s hand would have fallen onto Ren’s thigh, and he’d kiss back, a bit more aggressively.

Tokiya’s touch is almost desperate, his free hand moving just under Ren’s shirt, on his back. Ren, sensing how the kiss has changed, responds. It’s still careful, and not desperate like Tokiya, but he’s trying to encourage Tokiya. Tokiya’s kiss moves from Ren’s lips down to his jaw. He makes his way down until he stops at the crook of Ren’s neck, nuzzling into it. 

“Can we go further?” Tokiya’s voice is strained. “Please?”

“Of course. But let’s take this to the bedroom.” One of Ren’s hands rested on Tokiya’s shoulder, the other in Tokiya’s hair. Ren would pull himself up, and Tokiya goes with him, not letting go of Ren. 

Ranmaru is in their shared bedroom, but they hardly get inside before Tokiya’s shut the door and turned Ren so he can press Ren against it. He’d have Ren’s shirt off only a few seconds later, reembracing him to run his hands up Ren’s bare back, pressing himself close to Ren. There’s a quiet understanding from Ranmaru. There are no questions about what’s going on, or any obvious surprise at how Tokiya is acting. The wind still hasn’t died down. 

Tokiya would feel fingers brush the back of his neck, against his lower back, beneath his shirt. Tokiya forces himself to move one of his hands from Ren, to move to Ranmaru’s wrist, the one not near his back, and he just holds it. His lips are connected to Ren’s, but he finally chooses to drop the kiss to focus on Ren’s collarbone. He’d finally get frustrated, pulling back. He slowly draws his hand back from Ren, who is breathing hard and is watching him- almost worried, and he lets go of Ranmaru’s wrist, which then moves to rest on Tokiya’s hip, and he begins to pull off his shirt. Ren reaches forward to help him. 

As soon as Tokiya’s chest is bared, he holds himself against Ren, just holding him. 

“Why don’t we all take this to the bed?” Ren would suggest. 

Tokiya would nod, pulling himself back from Ren, but he doesn’t quite go there, stopping at Ranmaru, first. He’d turn, pressing his lips to Ranmaru’s, but he’d tug on the hem of Ranmaru’s shirt. When Tokiya pulls away, Ranmaru lets Tokiya help him out of it. 

Tokiya would strip to his underwear before getting into the bed, and though Ren takes a second, he does as well. Ranmaru would watch them both at first, would watch Tokiya tangle himself with Ren, trying to maximize the skin to skin contact. With a bit more hesitance than Ren, he would strip from his pants, climbing in behind Tokiya to hold him. 

After a moment, Tokiya would move, to pin Ren beneath him. “I want to take charge.” Tokiya would say quietly. Ren would nod, his hand trailing up Tokiya’s arm. 

“Of course.”

Tokiya would. Tokiya sees the way Ranmaru is looking at him. Sees the way Ren is. 

He continues on. He’s rougher than he normally is working up to it, almost desperate in his actions- but he’s still careful, considerate and a significant bit gentler when he enters Ren. And then he’d bury his head in the crook of Ren’s neck, and he’d sob. The wind is wailing. Even in the room, Ranmaru would find himself shivering. 

Ren’s arms wrap tightly around Tokiya, cooing. “It’s alright, darling. Let it out.” Ren’s voice is almost a bit tired, and Tokiya can’t blame him. To throw all of this on Ren when they were already so far into being intimate- he can’t imagine the feelings coursing through Ren right now. 

Ranmaru is close. His hand lands on Tokiya’s back carefully. 

Tokiya’s arms were shaking. He was having trouble holding himself up. “I-I’m sorry, I sh-houldn’t-” Tokiya has to sob again. 

“Whether you need to pull out, or you need to stay still, you’re alright, Toki.” Ren would say gently. “I’m okay. You can do whatever you need to.”

Tokiya is shaking, but he forces himself to carefully pull away from Ren. Ranmaru helps him, but Ren doesn’t seem in pain- or even bothered. Just concerned. Tokiya would collapse on the bed, but Ranmaru would go with him. Ren would turn, and Tokiya’s being held by both of them while he cries. 

“I don’t want Camus to be hurt.” Tokiya would whimper, “But I don’t know what we can do. He’s either going to be unhappy or be _killed_ and I don’t want either of those. I wanted this to help.” Tokiya’s chest was heaving. 

“We’re going to figure this out, Toki.” Ren would promise, his hand on Tokiya’s side. “And I know you were following what you were feeling but…”

“You’re not this type, Toki.” Ranmaru would say, a bit flatly. “You’re not the type to be rough and demandin’. When you don’t know what you’re feelin’, you don’t know what you want- but I don’t think this is it, babe.”

“I just don’t _want_ to feel like this.” Tokiya would say miserably. 

Ren’s eyes would soften, and he’d lean forward, his hand moving to Tokiya’s cheek. His kiss is gentle, the way that it was when he first offered to try to make Tokiya feel better. This time, Tokiya lets him keep it soft, Ren’s thumb brushing across Tokiya’s cheek. Ranmaru’s hand would find Tokiya’s waist, his thumb pressing softly into the skin. He feels Ranmaru press a kiss against the back of his shoulder. 

As Ranmaru continues to press kisses against his back, and Ren continues with his careful, gentle kiss- Tokiya can feel himself relax, just a bit. The wind begins to slow, and the temperature begins to raise. 

“We know you well, my love.” Ren says when he pulls away, giving Tokiya a soft smile. “Just let us take care of you.”

“I love you.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit strained, and he feels Ranmaru hum against his back. 

“Love you, too, Toki.” He mumbles. 

“I love you with all of my heart.” Their words would send a warm feeling through Tokiya’s chest. 

Ren would take over, his touch gentle, soft and patient. Tokiya lets him control the pace, and before the night is through, the winds have died down and the temperature had warmed. 

It was the sun God who would have come back, a sick grin on his face. It’s nearly a year after his last warning, but no one felt comfortable. Camus was quiet and even more standoffish than usual, and the weather wasn’t quite as consistent as it used to be. 

Everyone would be tense when their door had opened, and the sun God would have a large, burning scythe in his hand. 

“I’ve told you the rules, and yet someone here still chose to break them. So? Who was it? Let’s get this over with.” 

Everyone is silent. Ranmaru’s face is twisted in silent rage, and Ren’s face is cold. Tokiya’s eyes are narrowed, Camus’ face remains closed off. 

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll just have to kill all of you.” The sun God would grin. 

Tokiya sees Camus’ resolve about to break, and all Tokiya can think about is what would happen next, if Camus stepped forward. Camus didn’t deserve to die because he cared for someone. 

“I-” Tokiya doesn’t finish his sentence. He had taken a single step forward, and his words would be cut off by the swinging of the scythe, directly across his chest. 

“Tokiya!” Ren and Ranmaru, and even Camus, all call out his name. Blood has already begun to gush from the deep wound on his chest. Tokiya is reminded of Ren’s words. 

_It takes a lot to kill a God._

As the scythe lifts again, Ren’s voice rings through the room. “Stop.” It’s commanding, enough that the man stills. “It was me. Leave him be.” 

The pain has Tokiya’s speechless, but he feels an almost sense of relief when Ranmaru steps forward. Ranmaru will stop Ren.

Ranmaru pulls Tokiya back, holding him tightly to himself. He turns Tokiya, forcing Tokiya’s head to press against Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru’s grip is so tight on Tokiya that it hurts, but Ranmaru is holding him back. 

Ranmaru can only save one of them. 

Ren tries not to cry out, but he can’t force himself to be entirely quiet. 

It’s a gruesome death that he doesn’t deserve. Tokiya doesn’t get to see any of it, but Ranmaru doesn’t look away, shaking with rage. 

Ren is cut apart, his heart crushed in the hand of the sun God when his torment finally ends. Tokiya’s anger makes him sick. Tokiya tries to pull away from Ranmaru, but Ranmaru’s grip is tight and Tokiya is weakened. “Anyone else before I leave?” The sun God sounds amused. 

Ranmaru’s jaw is set so tightly that Tokiya can hear his teeth grind together. Tokiya’s eyes are burning with tears that transcend anger. He feels fire go through his veins. 

The sun God leaves, and Ranmaru holds Tokiya for a long time. 

Tokiya can see, from the corner of his eyes, Camus’ face. 

Camus is quiet, and his eyes are just a bit too wide. Tokiya thinks they’re shiny. He looks, sick, horrified, and guilty. The amount of guilt on Camus’ face makes Tokiya’s chest constrict. 

Ranmaru can’t talk. Tokiya can feel bruises forming on his shoulders from where Ranmaru was holding him, trying to restrain himself. His shaking hasn’t slowed. 

It’s a long moment of nothing but silence, the anger and sadness permeating the room. 

Tokiya is just as full of rage as he is grief. 

FInally, Ranmaru speaks, and his voice sounds detached. “Go to the room, Tokiya. I’m going to… take care of Ren, and then I’ll come take care of you.” 

Tokiya’s voice is too high, clearly upset. “I want to help.”

“You’re hurt.” Ranmaru’s voice is sharp. “And I don’t want you see this. We can have a proper memorial when you’re better just…” Ranmaru’s voice breaks. “Please.”

Ranmaru’s arms slowly unwrap from Tokiya, and Tokiya numbly walks to their room. He can’t help but to burst into tears when he passes the hall that used to lead to Ren’s room. 

Tokiya’s wound hurts, but not as much as Ren’s loss does. Tokiya can’t imagine the pain that Ranmaru is going through, either. Ranmaru almost lost Tokiya, and then he did lose Ren. He had to hold both himself and Tokiya back, and he had to watch Ren’s unjust death. 

Tokiya hadn’t even seen the state Ren was in, because Ranmaru hadn’t let him. After all of this, Ranmaru was caring for Tokiya. 

Camus didn’t deserve to die- and Tokiya would step up again in an instant. But he wishes Ren hadn’t stepped forward. 

Tokiya didn’t want to die- but he wanted Ren to die much, much, much _much_ less. If only Tokiya had gotten out some sort of conformation- maybe Ren would still be here. 

Tokiya would curl in on himself in the bed, fully dressed and in his shoes. The bed still smelled faintly of Ren- Ren had a smell like cinnamon, and that smell still stained the sheets. 

There is nothing. The weather is… nothing. 

It was Autumn. 

Tokiya isn’t sure how much time would pass before Ranmaru would come back into the room. His face is so dark, and his jaw is still set. One look at his face shows tears that Ranmaru seems to be containing on sheer force of will alone. His hand lands on Tokiya’s shoulder, to roll him over to his back. Tokiya looks at Ranmaru with a pained look, and then he looks away. He lets out a strangled sob. 

“I can’t stay in this room.” Tokiya’s voice is beyond strained. It’s so full of pain, every kind that he can imagine.

“Let’s go to mine.” Ranmaru would say quietly, and Tokiya would get up, unsteady on his feet. Ranmaru’s arm wraps around him to support him. 

It hurt- but Tokiya had no room to talk. 

He was still alive.

His thought would get him crying hard again, and Ranmaru lets out a shaky exhale. When Tokiya glances at his face, he sees a few tears that Ranmaru hadn’t been able to keep in. 

Ranmaru helps Tokiya onto his bed. It isn’t painless, but it’s not nearly as terrible as his room was. There were no things that belonged to Ren. Ranmaru’s bed doesn’t smell like anything- not even him. 

Ranmaru moves to take off Tokiya’s shirt, and Tokiya’s voice is weak and quiet. “Can’t we just leave it for now?”

“No.” Ranmaru’s voice is stern. “I’m _not_ testin’ this. There’s no fucking way I’m losing both of you.”

Tokiya would force himself to reach out for Ranmaru, Tokiya’s eyes softening. Ranmaru would let Tokiya grab him, but would step forward to keep Tokiya from straining. “Alright, Ran. I’m sorry. I wasn’t… I don’t mean to make it worse.”

Ranmaru would sigh, his hand moving to Tokiya’s hair. “You’re not. This is… I know you’re feelin’ it, too, Toki. But we’ve both lost too much. And…” Ranmaru would swallow hard, looking away from Tokiya. His voice drops and gets quieter. “There’s no way Ren would let you gettin’ hurt go. I’ve gotta take care of you for him, and me, and you.”

So Ranmaru would take off Tokiya’s shirt. It was a deep wound, but it hadn’t gotten to Tokiya’s heart. 

Later that night, Ranmaru would have set himself down heavily on the bed, and he’d hold onto Tokiya as tightly as he dared, and he’d cry. 

They switched roles, here. While Ranmaru sobbed, Tokiya would silently cry, trying his best to comfort Ranmaru. 

Tokiya wouldn’t be physically alright until two weeks later, but that wouldn’t stop him from pushing himself up the very next day to stop by where Ranmaru had made Ren’s grave. 

It was by a patch of roses. The only reason they had a garden was because Ren tended to it. Tokiya had slipped away from Ranmaru- though it was unintentional. Ranmaru had been asleep, but Tokiya needed to grieve properly. He’d sit down on the ground next to the marked spot, and he’d just… sit there. 

Tokiya would eventually speak to Ren, but for now, he can’t. 

For now, he just sits, his hand over the dirt. 

It would only be about a half an hour later when Ranmaru would have shown up. “Thought I’d find you here.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff, but Tokiya sees through it. 

Ranmaru isn’t wearing a shirt, and his eyes hold panic and fear. Ranmaru must have found that Tokiya wasn’t in the bed and likely had gotten scared. Tokiya would feel guilt stab through his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you, I just- I had to come out here.”

“I know, Toki. It’s just… gonna be hard for a while. Next time you come out here, just let me know, okay?” Tokiya would nod, and Ranmaru would sit down besides him. Tokiya would lean against Ranmaru, and they’d sit in silence together for a long time. 

Finally, Ranmaru would help Tokiya up. “You look pale.” He’d sigh. 

“It was worth it. I… needed that.”

“I know.” 

Tokiya’s voice trembles. “I love you, Ran.”

“I love you, too, Toki. A whole fuckin’ lot.”

There still wasn’t an ongoing season. The people seemed uncertain and scared. 

Tokiya would have finally gone to speak to Camus, and Ranmaru would have gone with him, once Tokiya was healed enough to travel around. 

“Camus, I think we should talk.” Tokiya would say quietly. 

Camus didn’t look well. He was pale, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. He was taking this almost just as hard as Tokiya and Ranmaru were. 

“It’s… hard. But… I need to tell you that you can’t blame yourself. Ren-” Tokiya’s voice breaks a bit on his name, but he gathers himself, “and I both had the same idea- and I still stand by it. You didn’t deserve to die because you love someone.”

Camus’ jaw would set. “Wouldn’t the same apply to him?” His voice sounds so cold. 

Tokiya frowns. “Camus, I-”

“Don’t. Spend your time elsewhere, Tokiya.”

Ranmaru’s face would grow angry. “Look. It’s your season, now, Camus.”

“It’s not.”

“What came after Ren’s?” Ranmaru would scowl. 

“Well, I’m done with this job. I’m not doing my season.”

“You need to get your shit together.” Ranmaru’s eyes would narrow.

“What?” Camus’ response is sharp. 

“I said get your shit together. Go fuckin’ down there and go tell whatever human you’ve been around that you love them, and then start winter.” Ranmaru had taken a step closer to Camus, his face twisted in anger. “Ren didn’t give his life and Tokiya didn’t risk his for you to pout and sit on your ass.”

Camus’ jaw tightens, “That sounds like it’s going to bring more trouble on all of us.”

“I was unprepared the first time. That fucker shows up again, it’ll be the last thing he ever does.” The cold tone in Ranmaru’s voice shows just how serious he is about it. 

Camus would stare at Ranmaru for a long moment, and he’d click his tongue. “Fine.”

Camus would be gone from the house. Tokiya was glad. Ranmaru was entirely right- but it also made Tokiya happy that Ranmaru got on Camus the way he did. It may have been anger- and it may have been for Ren, but it showed that Ranmaru cared for Camus. At least more than he let on. 

Winter was harsh at first, but it would get just a little bit more manageable not long in. Camus must have been with Masato.

When it was Tokiya’s turn again, it was a very, very cold spring. Ranmaru touch would be soft when he’d grab Tokiya’s hand and run his thumb across his knuckles, or when Ranmaru would invite Tokiya to lie down with him for a nap and would hold him closely. 

Tokiya didn’t do much during his season, beyond spend time with Ranmaru, visit Ren, and tend to Ren’s garden. It was thriving. Perhaps even a bit better than it had when he was alive- because Tokiya needed to make sure it looked beautiful. He wanted to imagine that if Ren were to come back, he’d come back to a lovely place to walk around during his season. 

Depression is what the people called it. 

Ranmaru wasn’t unaffected- but he had taken Ren’s role in the relationship. When the weather would get bad during the Spring, Ranmaru would check on Tokiya. When Tokiya would walk around like a zombie, he’d get Tokiya in bed to rest. It took a harder toll on Tokiya, already being so robotic and tired as he was. 

Ranmaru would even tell Tokiya to end his season early, and would carry on a little more time himself. 

“Are you sure?” Tokiya would frown. His face is pale and sunken in, and his eyes always seemed so dull. 

“You look dead, Toki.” Ranmaru says flatly. His hand lifts, taking Tokiya’s chin between his thumb and index finger, looking at his face. “I can handle an extra month. It’s a lotta strain on you.”

“But what about you?” Tokiya’s face would grow sad. “You’re good at hiding it, Ran, but I know you’re upset, too. I can hold out another month.”

“You’d make me feel better if you just let me handle it.” 

Tokiya’s face would twist, and soften, and sadden, and he’d take Ranmaru’s hand from his face, and then all of the expressions would be gone and he’d give a weak, teasing smile. “Hey, Ran?”

Ranmaru’s eyebrows would furrow. “Hmm?”

Tokiya would take Ranmaru’s hand, putting it underneath his shirt and resting Ranmaru’s large hand against the middle of his chest, over his heart. “I just wanted to remind you that this belongs to you.” Tokiya’s thumb would run over the back of Ranmaru’s hand. His smile falters, just a bit, but he looks serious, and he doesn’t move Ranmaru’s hand. “I worry I don’t tell you enough how important you are to me. I fear that my side of communication has gotten… weak. And I’m sorry. I know I’m not the only one hurting, and despite how much pain you must be in, you’re still caring for me. That doesn’t go unseen, Ranmaru. I’ll… never get over Ren’s loss. There’s always going to be pain, and sadness and anger there. But I do realize that while he may not be with us, you and I are still here. And I feel that I don’t address you as much as I should- because as much as I miss Ren, I still have you. And I’m unbelievably thankful and appreciative that I have you with me, and that you’re giving me your help and support.” Tokiya would give a genuine, teary smile. “I love you.”

Ranmaru’s face would soften immensely, and he’d lean forward, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s. He’d pull back, just a bit, to mumble a returning ‘I love you’ against Tokiya’s lips. 

They would sleep together that night for the first time since they had lost Ren. Ranmaru was the least gentle of the three of them, but that didn’t feel the case tonight. Tokiya certainly felt loved, and had done his best to make Ranmaru feel the same. 

There was a moment where a dark look would have passed across Ranmaru’s face, tracing the scar on Tokiya’s chest with a light touch. Tokiya would set his hand on Ranmaru’s cheek, his expression nearly as unreadable. 

“Does it still hurt?” Ranmaru would mumble. Tokiya’s thumb would run over Ranmaru’s lips, his warm breath tickling Tokiya’s thumb. 

“Sometimes.” Tokiya would admit quietly. “But I don’t think it’s a real physical pain. I… wish I didn’t have it. It’s a reminder. And… I suppose it’s not just a reminder to me.”

“You’re alive.” Ranmaru says, his voice almost just a bit flat. “That’s… If I would’a lost you.” There’s real pain in Ranmaru’s eyes. 

“Ran… why did you grab _me_?” There’s pain in Tokiya’s eyes, too. “I know you didn’t want to lose either of us- but why _me?_ ”

“You were hurt.” Ranmaru’s voice was strained. “You were hurt, and Ren thought to take your place before I did. All I could do was grab you and keep you safe. I’d already failed Ren, I couldn’t fail you, too.”

“You didn’t fail Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is so quiet, so soft. He’d lean forward to press his forehead against Ranmaru’s. “I hate Ren’s decision.” Ranmaru opens his mouth to argue, but Tokiya keeps talking. “It’s in the same way that he obviously hated mine. But as much as it hurts, I… I can promise you that he wouldn’t think that you failed him.” Tokiya’s voice is almost pained. “If you would have tried to stop him- more of us may have died. If not all of us. You… it’s hard to say this, from my perspective, but you really did do everything right, Ran. It was going to end badly, one way or another.”

Ranmaru’s face seems conflicted. “It was a horrible decision. I just have to keep reminding myself that you’re safe.” Tokiya’s face softens, and he swallows hard, trying to force back his tears. His chest would constrict, his eyes closing. His face and Ranmaru’s were so close that Tokiya could feel Ranmaru’s shaky breath. Ranmaru would close his eyes as well. Tokiya can feel his eyebrows furrow. “I’m still trying to think of ways to make him pay.” Ranmaru admits. 

Tokiya would freeze a bit, his eyes closing tightly. He doesn’t see Ranmaru open his eyes to take in Tokiya’s reaction. “If that’s what you need to do. I… desperately want him to pay, too. But…” Tokiya opens his eyes, and they’re pained, and apologetic. “I don’t mean to make this about me, but I can’t- Ran, I’m sorry, but I can’t handle losing you, too.”

Ranmaru’s lips press to Tokiya’s, but it’s so soft and so short. “Trust me. If we get into it, I’m gonna be the one comin’ out. He’s not gettin’ away with Ren, and he’s sure as hell not gettin’ me.”

“Promise. I- please. Promise that you won’t leave me.”

“‘S long as you can promise the same, Toki.”

“I do. I promise, Ran. I won’t leave you.”

“Then I’m gonna be around, too, Toki. I won’t leave you.”

The moment of Ranmaru’s revenge would come sooner than Tokiya had imagined. It wasn’t even a real fight-

It wouldn’t have been a fight with Ren, if they had been prepared. But Camus would have come back one day, with a scared, pale man with dark blue hair. Camus’ hand would be linked with the man’s, and the man is clinging to Camus. Camus would have gone to Ranmaru. 

“I wouldn’t have brought Masato here, but I had no choice. The sun God will be here any moment, in pursuit of me and Masato.” Camus’ voice is grim. “If I had left him…”

“I get it.” Ranmaru would grunt. “I’m gonna take care of this. You two go hide.”

Camus would nod. Tokiya didn’t take Camus as the hiding type, but he understood. The man, Masato, was a mere human. 

If Ren wasn’t able to make it, Masato wouldn’t stand a chance.

Tokiya couldn’t leave Ranmaru- though Ranmaru would try.

“Will you stay in the room, Toki?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Tokiya is absolute, setting his jaw. “I won’t get in the way, but I’m not just going to sit in the room and hope things go well.”

Ranmaru’s jaw sets too, anger flashing quickly through his eyes. Not just anger, Tokiya realizes- worry. But he’d click his tongue. “Fine. But stay back. Things aren’t gonna go bad, but… if they do- leave. I don’t want you dyin’ today, Toki.”

There’s a pained look on Tokiya’s face. “I won’t make that promise. Because I’ll only honor it if you don’t die, and so long as you stay alive, it won’t matter.”

Ranmaru would scowl, “Guess I can’t die then.”

“Good.” Tokiya would walk forward, wrapping his arms around Ranmaru tightly. Ranmaru returns it, holding onto Tokiya just a bit tighter. He’d finally let go of Tokiya. “I’ve gotta get ready.”

There wasn’t much to get ready. The fight starts fast, and the fate is decided faster. The sun God enters, and is met with Ranmaru’s fist. Ranmaru grabs the burning scythe by the handle, burning his hand and getting a deep cut in his palm, but ripping it out of the sun God’s grip. And then, it’s over. 

The death is slow. Tokiya can’t watch Ranmaru kill the man, but there’s a part of him that can’t blame Ranmaru. The man had given Ren a slow, merciless death for doing much less. The man deserved it. 

Ranmaru would clean everything up before he’d get Tokiya’s attention. When things quieted, Tokiya would move to turn around, and Ranmaru’s voice comes out strained. 

“Don’t. Not yet, Toki.”

Tokiya would listen, staying faced towards the wall. When Ranmaru’s hand finally touches Tokiya’s elbow, Tokiya turns around to look Ranmaru over. He grabs Ranmaru’s injured hand, looking over it. 

Luckily, Ranmaru is Summer. 

Speaking of the seasons, it was unbearably hot right now. It had been for some time, after Camus had spoken to Ranmaru. That helped, because the burn was the least worrying part of Ranmaru’s injury. The cut was fairly deep- it wasn’t anything too bad, especially because it was only on his palm, but Tokiya would still take it seriously. 

“We should get this taken care of.” Tokiya would mumble. He’d glance towards the door. There’s blood, and the scythe is covered in it, leaning against the door. Tokiya focuses back on Ranmaru. “Let’s go to our room.” Tokiya would hold onto Ranmaru’s uninjured hand tightly, pulling him with him. 

Ranmaru doesn’t think it’s that bad. Technically, it isn’t. Especially not compared to Tokiya’s injury the last time he faced the sun God- but Ranmaru would let Tokiya worry over him. 

It was over, after all. 

Tokiya would sit Ranmaru down on the bed, and would begin caring for the wound on his hand. “Better?”

“Better.” Ranmaru would grunt. 

“Good.” Tokiya would wrap his arms around Ranmaru’s neck and would press his lips against Ranmaru’s, and then he’d lean back to pepper kisses across Ranmaru’s face. On his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose. “It’s over.”

“It’s over.” Ranmaru repeats, and for the first time in a long time- he’d smile at Tokiya. Tokiya’s face would soften, and the air around them would get warm with a very light complementary breeze. 

“And you’re safe.” Tokiya would bury his head in the crook of Ranmaru’s neck. He’s crying, but it’s a happy kind of crying. Relieved crying. 

“C’mere.” Ranmaru manages to get Tokiya onto his lap, to hold him closer. Tokiya’s leaning against Ranmaru’s chest, and he’s happy. Ranmaru’s uninjured hand rubs Tokiya’s back, and he’d kiss the top of Tokiya’s head. “I love you, Toki.”

“I love you, too, Ran.” Tokiya would hiccup, “I love you, too.”

They would get to officially meet Masato, though Masato still seems extremely nervous. 

“I’ve convinced him to fear Gods for his own safety.” Camus would explain quietly. “These people _are_ different, Masa. They’re… good people. They protected you in a way that I couldn’t today.”

Masato looks at Camus as if he has something to say, but he doesn’t say it at that time. Rather, he turns towards Ranmaru and Tokiya, and he’d give a deep bow. “Thank you. I understand that I owe you my life.”

“Wouldn’t go that far.” Ranmaru would mutter. “You can straighten up. Ya really don’t need ‘ta worry ‘bout it that much, kid.”

“It was a long time coming, anyways.” Tokiya would say dryly. 

They were standing, but Ranmaru’s arm would casually be wrapped around Tokiya’s shoulders. Camus and Masato’s hands seemed to be locked together. 

“We should return to my room for now.” Camus would tell Masato quietly. 

Camus had been more civil towards Ranmaru for some time, after Ranmaru had last snapped at him- but they still didn’t find it easy to be in the same room. Old rivalries died hard, Tokiya supposed. 

It would be only a week before they would get their next visitor- and unfortunately it is a highly ranking God. 

When the God would ask for them, Tokiya’s heart would pound. 

“I’m led to believe that one of you killed the sun God.” The way he said it made it clear he already knew who. Tokiya’s heart would stop. 

“Yeah.” Ranmaru’s answer is quiet. “It was me.”

The God would look at Ranmaru. “Are you familiar with the laws of killing a God in a higher ranking position than your own?”

Ranmaru’s voice is dry. “Lemme guess. Death?”

The God would blink. “Heavens, no. By law you are required to take his position.” 

All three of the Seasons would blink, shocked. Especially Ranmaru- “I’m… you’re tellin’ me I need to take his place?”

“His ranking was higher because of necessity of his position. His position is more important than your current one. In conclusion- yes. Your duties as sun God are to begin immediately.”

Ranmaru’s face would darken, and it would take Tokiya a second to understand why. In Tokiya’s mind, he was relieved. He was terrified that Ranmaru would be executed. But he wasn’t going to be. That was good, right?

“So I’m gonna have to go live a layer higher?” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit flat. 

Oh. Tokiya realizes. Ranmaru’s new position meant that he wouldn’t live here anymore, didn’t it? 

“Yes. I’d prefer it if you’d follow me out and I can explain your new duties there.”

Ranmaru was going to have to leave.

It would just be Tokiya and Camus-

Really, it would just be Tokiya. Camus spent most of his time with Masato. 

Then again, they did have less of it than Tokiya and Ranmaru had. 

_Should_ have had.

“Alright.” Ranmaru doesn’t sound happy. “Do I at least get to say goodbye?” His voice is serious and quiet. 

“Sure. I’ll be standing outside. You’re not my only responsibility today- don’t take too long.”

The God would exit, and Tokiya would stand there, stunned. 

Goodbye. He never really expected this. If he were going to lose Ranmaru, he’d expect to lose Ranmaru to something like death- whether it be Ranmaru’s, or Tokiya’s. Nothing this… frustrating. Nothing like a move.

Tokiya can’t pull himself out of his shock, but Ranmaru’s arm wraps around him and pulls Tokiya closer. 

Ranmaru would be on an entirely different level than Tokiya. It clearly wasn’t impossible for him to visit, but Tokiya would have to be alone. 

Tokiya used to like that, but he can’t stand the thought anymore. He’d manage to bring his arms up to return Ranmaru’s hug. 

Ranmaru’s voice would crack, despite how hard he seems to be trying to keep it steady. “I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Tokiya’s voice feels distant, but he doesn’t want Ranmaru to feel worse. Tokiya’s stomach hurts. What was he going to do now? “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s voice is so quiet. He has to force himself to let Tokiya go. Camus stays quiet, but Ranmaru nods, and Camus returns it. As soon as Ranmaru is out of the door, Tokiya turns on his heel to begin to rush towards Ranmaru’s room- and then he’d stop himself. He’d sink down in the hallway, and he’d cry. He’d sob his heart out, setting his head on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. 

Where was he supposed to stay?

Tokiya’s heart hurt, but he thinks he’d have to return to his own room. 

His room. 

Now, that’s really all it was, wasn’t it?

Tokiya realizes that the air is stale. Now there wasn’t an Autumn _or_ a Summer. Tokiya feels alone, and he hates it. 

It’s been a long time since he had broken down and had no one there to comfort him. Camus felt bad, and perhaps if Tokiya talked to him, Camus would respond, but Camus wasn’t going to follow Tokiya. Tokiya would cry himself out in the hallway, and then he’d drag himself to his room. Unless he wanted to stay in Ranmaru’s room and be reminded, or worse yet, Ren’s, he’d have to get over sleeping in his own room. He’d step in, and it would feel like a punch to the gut. 

He’d have to step back outside, starting to cry so hard he was worried he would throw up. 

That night, he’d sleep in the hallway.

He’d slowly make his way back into his room. He’d have to take all of his clothes out of his closet and lie them on his desk, hiding everything Ren or Ranmaru in the closet and closing it tightly. He couldn’t part with it, but he couldn’t see it. He’d fill most of his bed with reading materials, leaving barely enough room for himself on the bed. 

Besides the clothes, his room looks just like it did before Ren suggested they try to be together.

Tokiya didn’t sleep well. 

He knew this wasn’t a breakup- it was a separation. He had seen the humans, and they way some acted as if the world were ending when their relationships did-

But really, other than controlling the seasons, Ranmaru _was_ Tokiya’s life. Especially after they lost Ren. Tokiya and Ranmaru hadn’t been separate for longer than a day in years. When Ranmaru left, it felt as if the part of Tokiya that was capable of being happy left with him. 

Tokiya could only assume that Ranmaru felt the same- and he would have been right. Ranmaru was quieter with his misery, but it wasn’t an easy task to live without Tokiya.

Winter had started. Camus had picked it up. Tokiya was worried, because he knew Winter would eventually come to a close. 

Ranmaru had visited twice. 

The first time, Tokiya had nearly thrown himself on Ranmaru. “Oh, I missed you.” Tokiya would sigh, holding onto him tightly. Ranmaru’s arms would wrap around Tokiya’s waist, almost lifting him off of the ground. 

“I missed you, too. Fuck.” Ranmaru would grin at Tokiya, a wide grin that would make Tokiya’s heart swell. Tokiya could forget how miserable he was when Ranmaru was _right there_. 

They’d just stand there, holding each other. The brightness on Tokiya’s face would have hidden all of the dark from the previous days. 

Ranmaru would tell Tokiya about his new requirements. As the sun God, it was more or less the same as being Summer, only it was every day, and he only had to work with the moon God. He would have told Tokiya that the moon God seemed… unstable, at best. Ranmaru would have gotten a bit serious talking about it. 

“I think he was in love with the sun God.” Ranmaru would admit. “I think seein’ me takin’ his place hurts. We don’t really get along great.”

Tokiya would get quiet. He could feel for the moon God, but he couldn’t regret the fact that the sun God was dead. Even if it meant that Ranmaru was taken from him. 

“How are you doin’, Toki?” Ranmaru’s voice sounds serious. 

“I’m adapting. It’s difficult.” That was the least of it. But there was nothing Ranmaru could do. 

Tokiya didn’t often lie to Ranmaru- but why worry Ranmaru when Ranmaru couldn’t do anything about Tokiya’s misery?

Ranmaru would look at him, but he’d sigh. “We’ll eventually figure somethin’ out.” Ranmaru would promise, but there’s almost a sense of hopelessness in his tone. 

Tokiya isn’t sure if he believes Ranmaru either. He’d give a soft, sad smile.

The second time Ranmaru would visit would be right before Spring had started. It’d be a bit harder to hide how poorly he had been doing before, but he’s still genuinely happy to see Ranmaru. 

He doesn’t launch himself at Ranmaru this time. He just sets his hand on Ranmaru’s cheek and gazes at him fondly, a soft smile on his face. “Ran.” He’d breathe out. “I’m happy to see you.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Ranmaru mutters, his eyes searching Tokiya’s face. “You look tired. It’s Spring, right?” It wasn’t. It was Winter. But it was a warm winter, because Camus was with Masato. Camus was happy. 

Tokiya was glad for the good weather, but he couldn’t lie to Ranmaru about this. 

“No, it’s not. Soon, though.” 

Ranmaru’s eyes would show his worry, and he’d frown. His hand would move to Tokiya’s chin, tilting his head to look at his face better. “We should go lay down.”

“How long can you stay?”

“Long enough for you to get some rest. C’mon.”

Ranmaru would grab Tokiya’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Tokiya would hold on tightly. “Where are you stayin’? My room?”

“I’m back in mine.” Tokiya would admit quietly. “But there isn’t much room on the bed. We should head to yours.” Ranmaru would look him up and down, his eyes narrowing just a bit, but he’d nod. 

They’d head to Ranmaru’s room, and it looks exactly the same it had when Ranmaru left. Ranmaru would look around, a bit of a grimness to him. He’d let go of Tokiya’s hand, pressing lightly against Tokiya’s back. “Alright. Get comfortable. I want you to get a nap in.”

“I’d like to spend time with you.” Tokiya would frown. 

“We’ll spend time together nappin’. You don’t look so good, Toki.” Ranmaru sounds so genuinely concerned that Tokiya can’t argue with him. He just strips to his underwear. It was more than he’d usually take off, but he’d like to get as much skin to skin contact with Ranmaru as he can. Ranmaru seems to get the idea, undressing to his own underwear before pulling back the sheets for Tokiya to climb into the bed. As soon as Tokiya’s in, Ranmaru crawls in after him. 

It was nice, being held so tightly by Ranmaru. Tokiya really doesn’t want to sleep- but Ranmaru notices, and he begins to hum. It wasn’t something that Tokiya can remember Ranmaru _ever_ doing, but his voice was deep and appealing, and Tokiya finds himself listening to it. Before he even knows he’s out, he’s waking back up. Ranmaru’s gently, rubbing his back. He blinks up, and Ranmaru’s face is dark, and sad. 

“I’ve gotta go, babe. But I didn’t wanna leave without tellin’ you I was.” Tokiya lays his head back on Ranmaru’s chest, holding on tightly as he blinks back tired tears. 

“I don’t want you to go.” He’d whimper. 

“I’m sorry, Toki. I don’t want to go, either.” Ranmaru’s voice is strained. “I wish I had a choice.”

Tokiya would force himself to let go of Ranmaru. He doesn’t want to make it even harder than he already has. 

“I’m gonna be back, Toki.” Ranmaru would promise. 

“I know.” It’s an honest answer. Ranmaru’s hand would stroke through Tokiya’s hair, and he’d lean down to kiss Tokiya’s forehead. 

“Try to get back to sleep, honey.” Ranmaru would have to pull himself out of the bed, and Tokiya would stay lying down, as if he’d try, but as soon as Ranmaru was gone he’d get up, his empty feeling already returning. 

Spring would come sooner than Tokiya would like. 

Less than a week in, it would have been too much for Tokiya. He wouldn’t leave his room, so exhausted that he felt sick. He’d lie in his bed, not quite sleeping but not quite away. 

It was colder than Winter- people didn’t step outside unless they had to. It often snowed, and at points it would hail. It was always dark out. 

Ranmaru was too high up now to actually see the weather happening below- the reason he had went to visit Tokiya this time was much, much different. But when he arrives to the house and notices the weather, Ranmaru gets serious, and extremely concerned. 

Ranmaru isn’t greeted by Tokiya when he enters the house, and so the next room he’d head to is Tokiya’s, remembering Tokiya telling him that he had been staying there. 

Tokiya would be pale with dark circles beneath his eyes. When he sees Ranmaru, he tries to sit up, managing a weak smile. “Ran- I’m sorry, I’m… not… quite myself right now.” His smile would falter. Ranmaru would walk forward, his face grim, and he’d lower Tokiya back down to the bed. 

“Let go of the weather, Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice is serious. “You’re not okay enough to be controllin’ it right now.”

“But Camus-”

“No. I’m serious, Tokiya. Drop it.” Ranmaru’s stern expression doesn’t fade until he can feel the weather turn stale, the bitter wind disappearing. It doesn’t help Tokiya’s exhaustion- not yet, anyways, but there’s less of a strain on his body. “Good.” Ranmaru’s voice softens, just a little bit. He’d frown. “It’s bad, Tokiya.” His hand would land on Tokiya’s forehead, and he’d click his tongue. “Fuck, you’re burnin’ up.” He’d sigh. “I had news for you, but that’s gonna wait for a few days ‘til you look like you’re alive again.”

Tokiya is so tired that he doesn’t even try to get back up. “When should I expect you back?” He asks weakly. “I’ll try to be in a better shape then.”

“‘M not leavin’.” Ranmaru seems to strengthen his point by walking behind Tokiya to start clearing off some of the materials on Tokiya’s bed. 

“I- Are you staying the night?” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, and he manages to turn himself onto his back. 

“I’m stayin’ ‘til you’re alright.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff, and he strips off his clothes, down to his underwear to climb into the bed with Tokiya. Tokiya definitely doesn’t fight him when Ranmaru pulls him closer. 

“I would love nothing more than for you to stay with me, but I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Tokiya’s voice sounds genuinely worried. 

“Trust me. I’m not gonna.” Ranmaru’s voice is dry. “I’ll explain everythin’ later. Just get some rest.”

Ranmaru hums again, when Tokiya finally settles in Ranmaru’s arms. It works just as well as it had the first time. When Tokiya wakes up, Ranmaru’s still there. Ranmaru hadn’t woken him up, either, nor does he seem to be in any sort of rush. Tokiya would almost hesitate to let Ranmaru know that he was awake at first, afraid that if Ranmaru knew, he’d have to leave. 

“I know you’re up, babe.” Ranmaru would mumble, his voice tired. He must have fallen asleep, too. His hand would brush through Tokiya’s hair. “I’m not leavin’. Don’t worry.”

Tokiya would hold onto Ranmaru tighter. 

“How’re you feelin’?”

“I’m still tired.” Tokiya admits, his voice a bit weak. “I think I’d still have trouble moving around.”

“I had no idea it was this bad, Tokiya.”

“I didn’t either. I knew I wasn’t handling myself well, losing you. But I didn’t realize how unprepared I was to take over for Camus. It’s… not entirely his fault, He has Masato, and I used to be alright being alone- It’s just… harder now. It’s not your fault, either. I just need more time to be able to properly care for myself alone again.”

“I’d be glad if you could- but I think I’ve found a solution.” Ranmaru says, his voice quiet. 

The look Tokiya gives Ranmaru would make Ranmaru’s chest constrict. There’s hope, but it’s clear that Tokiya’s afraid of it. Tokiya has stilled, just watching Ranmaru with eyes that are just a bit too wide. 

“The moon God’s gone. Ran off, gave up, I dunno for sure- but it’s been days. He’s not comin’ back. They’re lookin’ for a new one, and I was the first one they asked. They knew I was close to some of the other Season Gods, and the sun ‘n moon just don’t work as well when they don’t get along.”

“Are you-” Tokiya’s voice is surprised. “Did you recommend _me_?”

“I did.”

“Would I-” Tokiya’s voice would get so soft. “If I were able to, would we be together?”

“We would. Just us.”

Tokiya’s lip would tremble. He found himself afraid to hope that it was really this easy. “Would they let me…? It would only be Camus. It can’t be Winter all year.”

“They’ll figure it out. I made it clear I wanted you. And I made a pretty good recommendation for another Season, too.”

Tokiya would look at him curiously, but that’s as specific as Ranmaru is going to get. 

“So I say we give it a few days, and then we’ll go back up. I’m not interested in rushin’ it. Think I’d like to spend ‘a couple ‘a days not worryin’ about anythin’ with you, first.”

It had been a long time since they had gone further than a simple kiss- and even that was hard to remember. Ranmaru wouldn’t have let Tokiya get very far the first night they were together, insisting on keeping it relaxed and simple, spending most of the day lying in bed. As Gods, they weren’t necessarily required to eat, functioning fine without regular food, but it was more of an enjoyment factor and it did help maintain energy. So, that meant that Ranmaru had insisted that Tokiya ate. 

Tokiya and Ranmaru would notice Masato and Camus, though they’d only see them for a second. They mostly stuck on Camus’ wing, and Tokiya never had a reason to go there. Ranmaru had even less of a reason now. 

To Camus’ credit, he didn’t question Tokiya as to why Spring wasn’t happening. Tokiya had almost slipped back into it- but Ranmaru had felt the beginnings of a breeze and had shot Tokiya a stern look until the air returned to being stale and still once more. 

The next day, most of their time spent in bed wasn’t quite the same. It wasn’t quite as soft and gentle as the last time they had gone all of the way- Ranmaru being a bit more desperate for contact with Tokiya and Tokiya more than happy for Ranmaru’s increased speed. Tokiya loved gentle- but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t like rough, too. 

They would have taken one day after that, because Tokiya’s neck and chest and stomach and thighs were covered in deep red marks. Ranmaru seemed proud, looking at them, and Tokiya was more than happy to wear them. He’d still wait for them to be a bit less noticeable before he’d accompany Ranmaru to where Ranmaru had been staying. 

“Take care of yourself, Camus.” Tokiya would say quietly. Camus would have come to see Tokiya off, having a feeling of what was about to happen. 

“You as well, Ichinose.” Camus’ voice is cool, per usual. Masato was hanging by Camus’ shoulder. 

Ranmaru would grunt, and Camus would give one last nod to him, before Ranmaru would lead Tokiya out, holding onto Tokiya’s hand. Tokiya felt nervous- but it was nothing compared to the happiness and content that would come with the knowledge that he’d be with Ranmaru again. He had been happy once more these last few days. He had forgotten _exactly_ how much he had missed Ranmaru. 

The thought would actually send a pang through Tokiya’s chest, and his eyes would land on Ren’s grave. 

The garden was still beautiful. Masato was kind enough to care for it when Tokiya could hardly drag himself out of bed. Masato had promised to upkeep it, for Tokiya, and for Ren.

“I miss him.” Tokiya’s voice comes out thick. 

Ranmaru’s voice comes out grim. “I know. I miss him, too.”

The way to get to the different level is strange- it’s basically an elevator, but is no visible track. When they’re inside of the elevator, Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya’s hand to wrap his arm around Tokiya’s shoulders, and then he urges Tokiya to join him in sitting down on the floor of the elevator. Tokiya leans into Ranmaru. 

“We’re gonna be in here for a long time.” Ranmaru would warn. “Think it’s about a three hour ride.”

“If I’m in here with you, that won’t be long enough.” Tokiya hums, his eyes closing. The sadness is still permeating, but with Ranmaru, it’s easier to handle. 

Ranmaru would chuckle, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. “Good.” Ranmaru would straighten his legs in front of him. “You look tired. You can sleep.”

Tokiya does take the offer to rest his head in Ranmaru’s lap, and he smiles as Ranmaru pets through his hair. “I can stay awake.” He offers, though he’s surprisingly comfortable, and it sounds easier said than done. 

“I’m gonna sleep too.” 

“Then would you like to rest your head on my lap? I’m alright switching positions.”

Ranmaru would chuckle. “I like this. Don’t worry so much, Toki. Besides, I know you well enough to know that you’re not gonna sleep if we switch.”

Ranmaru was right. Tokiya wouldn’t be able to sleep pressed up against the wooden wall of the elevator, but Ranmaru wasn’t likely to have a problem with it. Ranmaru could probably sleep standing up if he tried hard enough. 

When Ranmaru begins humming, Tokiya knows he isn’t going to be able to stay awake. “I’m not complaining.” Tokiya would mumble, stifling a yawn. “But what made you decide to start humming?”

Ranmaru would stop, to answer Tokiya’s question. “Was the moon God, actually. It was… a lot sadder, I think, when I heard him do it. Think it helped but him to sleep. But I was hopin’ that one night that it might help you, and obviously it did, so I stuck with it.” 

“I like it.” Tokiya mumbles. “You have a really nice voice. You should sing for me sometime.”

“One day.” Ranmaru promises gruffly. 

When Tokiya had been quiet for a moment, Ranmaru would begin to hum again. Tokiya would let himself fall asleep, surrounding by Ranmaru’s seemingly radiating warmth, the feeling of his hand brushing through Tokiya’s hair and the deep hum of his voice. 

Ranmaru would wake Tokiya up when the elevator had started to come to a stop. Tokiya would feel nervous, almost immediately, and it must flash across his face. 

“Don’t worry. It’s just you and me up here.” Ranmaru would assure, stretching with a large yawn. Tokiya would feel a bit better, though it still seemed strange. 

It was… surprisingly mundane, Tokiya would decide. But they did have the benefit, Tokiya would realize as soon as he had stepped out of the elevator, of a beautiful scene. Instead of the blue sky surrounding them, it was a dark black, covered in stars. On one side is a large, bright, burning sun, and on the other is a smooth, silver lined moon. The actual building they’d go into is a small, elegant house. 

“Two bedrooms. It’s really just you and me, Toki.”

Tokiya would blink, and he’d smile, grabbing Ranmaru’s hand. There’s a fond look in his eyes. “I’m glad. I’m guessing that means you’ll be teaching me my job, then?”

“You already know it.” Ranmaru assures. “It’s exactly what you were doin’ before. Durin’ the day the stress is on me, and during the night it’s on you. The only shitty part about this is that it really is just you and me. It’s all on us, every day.”

“If I’m with you, I can handle it.” Tokiya says. His voice is quiet, but it’s dead serious. 

Ranmaru would smile at him, and it’s a breathtaking smile that makes Tokiya’s heart flutter. 

The inside of the house doesn’t look much different than the large house Tokiya had lived in for the entirety of his life, but it was nice, and comfortable, and it was entirely Ranmaru and Tokiya’s. 

Ranmaru is the one that starts it all off, raising the sun in the morning. Ranmaru doesn’t seem too strained, but Tokiya notices that the sun is extremely bright. He’d learn later that this was brighter than it usually got- Ranmaru was extremely happy. 

That night, the moon’s glow would be beautiful. The strain was difficult, but Ranmaru would help him through it. It would be a full moon. 

And that’s how it would progress. 

When the sun would be dull or the moon would be quartered, they’d be there for each other. They slept in the same bed again, neither man miserable. 

They’d eventually go down to visit Camus. 

There were three men living in the house. 

Camus, who was still taking the place of Winter, though they weren’t nearly as bitter as they used to be. 

Masato, who was no longer human. Rather, he had taken the place of Spring. The Springs were nice and calm, and they were typically not too warm but not too cold. The people seemed to like it. 

Lastly was the new addition, Reiji. He had taken the place of Summer, and he was a bright, excitable man. Masato seemed to get along with him, and though Camus had an outspoken distaste, Tokiya could tell that Camus had a fondness for the new man. 

Ranmaru and Tokiya would stop by Ren’s grave. The garden was beautiful. Masato had been taking good care of it- and now that he was no longer human, it seemed he’d keep the care going for far longer than he had planned. Tokiya was grateful. 

The new moon and sun God would often visit, mostly to visit Ren’s grave. 

The new replacements for Spring and Summer went well- they had divided the year into threes, so no man was overloaded. 

Autumn never did come again.


End file.
